


an ocean where daylight never touched

by minJIJI (itscoolbabe)



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?????? idk man, Alternate Universe - Space, Bookworm Sykkuno, Inspired by Music, Introspection, M/M, Song: Black Swan (BTS), irdk dude, sykkuno borderline like?? flatlines???? but he DOESNT die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscoolbabe/pseuds/minJIJI
Summary: Sykkuno fears many things. Small and great, he worries and his hands will shake.He spent so much time reading and studying, learning how tofixthings that no one asked him to fix.Someone insignificant as he should fear vast and unknown places. Cower before them and yet..."theyleave us so to the way we took,as two in whom they were proved mistaken,that we sit sometimes in the wayside nook,with mischievous, seraphic look,andtrycannot feel forsaken."... he misses the sea.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 151





	an ocean where daylight never touched

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Asylums for the Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871166) by [rivalactions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalactions/pseuds/rivalactions). 



Sykkuno would like to think that he would've loved the ocean before it dried up and even way before it turned toxic. Where he grew up, California, it was said that section was next to the Pacific Ocean. According to some of the books he's read, the Pacific Ocean was the largest and deepest ocean, it spread out to sixty-three or sixty-four million square miles. A variety of aquatic beings lived in the different oceans, from aggressive to peaceful and useless creatures, a lot of the oxygen in the earth's atmosphere was produced by plankton and some photosynthesizing bacteria floating in it. 

It must've been a big loss, it had messed up with the moon's rotations and also cost humanity a large percentage of its oxygen. 

Different ideas were explored in the books that Sykkuno had read over his life, he's read piles upon piles of them when he was younger and even more as an adult. Even when most of the volumes he stuck his nose in were available digitally the feel of paper sliding under his fingers, and the sound of the pages turning, even the _smell_. It all felt intimate. Kept Sykkuno seated and intrigued. 

Learning had made him feel less alone. 

Now, Sykkuno has read a lot of books about plants, but he also knows that octopi had brains in each of their tentacles and that the mantis shrimp had up to 12 color receptors. That millennia before the oceans were dowsed in pollution there were sea creatures as big as some of their ships and yet. He still would've loved the sea. 

Maybe reading all the books of people poetically describing their love for another person to run as deep as the ocean, or have raged as furious as the crashing tides. To feel at peace, lulled in the arms of their lovers as if floating in the rocking shore of the morning sea had helped.

Running into the cold water in the chilly morning and letting his worries ease and completely slip away from his mind, that's was attracted Sykkuno most.

The calm that something that used to be so vast could bring.

He would lay in bed when on his last mission he would imagine that the sticky sweat on his skin was instead cold, and drying his skin from the salt. 

Salt! All the oceans were full of salt! It's that just amazing to think? Creatures lived like that. They had evolved over time to survive under the water with no need to reach the surface, there were mammals that lived in the ocean, it was all so amazing! But like most breathtaking things that once existed on earth, it was gone.

Sometimes Sykkuno wished he was born before even humans existed or in some time period in which even the planets were visible in the night sky without the help of telescopes. Where in the oceans were plentiful. That's when Sykkuno wished to be alive. 

Not now. Here. In a ship on a completely different planet, in a different _universe_ , Sykkuno missed the ocean. No matter how many plant samples he collects, or dirt, or how long he rants to Lily about _something_. He misses the ocean.

Was that stupid? Maybe... he wasn't important enough, that he didn't matter, so his issues didn't by proxy. 

Not even when he laid on his bed, looking up at the metal ceiling and slowly blinking, letting his eyes water so that he blinked away the moisture. Tears slowly sliding down his temples as his hands rested on his stomach. _Nothing mattered_. As his breaths evened out as if he were asleep, caving in deep his chest and expanding open until his ribs burned. His body falling deeper into the hard mattresses until the material felt like it was closing around him. _Nothing mattered_. Sykkuno's heart was slowing, it's rhythm turning lazy, like his blinks, blood flow thrumming sluggishly through his veins. His mouth opened to let the little bit of oxygen crawl out of his throat and into the stale air of his room in a soft gasp. _**Nothing mattered**_. 

Closing his eyes he gasped in, sound harsh in the quiet small space, his body tensed before releasing. His breathing stopped and maybe his heart did too. 

Sykkuno was on a beach, a place he knew like the palm of his hand, how could he not? It's a place that he himself built, just like those plants he terraformed on Daintree but every bit of sand and green that he saw he _made_. The leaves of the plants next to the shore were greener, a color as vibrant as the ones on the new plants. Smiling Sykkuno waddled through the sand, it was warm, not scorching hot like the yellow-orange of Daintree, this sand was a pale yellow, pretty. 

The sounds of waves behind him close to ASMR, but not quite, it's louder than ever before, and when he reaches the plants and touches them they feel smooth, cool, and _real_. Turning around he takes in the scent of the ocean so near him and Sykkuno takes off running, laughing and smiling. Happy as his feet rush into the cold water of the ocean. 

He jumps once, twice, and then falls. 

In the ocean, Sykkuno ignores the way his clothes stick to his skin because of the cold water, tasks in another shaky breathe and expands his arms to his side, throws his head back, and lets his ears be submerged underwater. Smiling he relaxes, looking up at the bright sky, and closes his eyes. 

He's crying, sobbing as he jumps up to a sitting position his hands are shaking as he brings them to his chest, presses down, and massages the area. It burns to breathe, and Sykkuno can't seem to stop crying, his whole body feels weak, and the normally okay walls seem to be closing in, and he needs to get out, _needs to go back to his ocean_.

The door to his room slides open before he can think better about it, it's open, and Sykkuno's need to get back to the shore is larger than his worry about the crew seeing him crying. There's a hand over his mouth, muffling his sobs but his tears won't stop so he keeps his head down. It should be lunchtime, and while he wasn't interrupted he practically runs to the door leading outside. He hopes no one is on camera's and since no one is calling him on comms he can safely guess the room is empty. 

His feet feel light as he steps on the dirt, dropping his hand away he realizes that he forgot his helmet but he doesn't care. Crying Sykkuno stumbles into some of the greenery near their ship and takes the plants in his hands, he shouldn't, he's a goddamn scientist, he knows he shouldn't but it still doesn't matter. Rubbing the leaf between his finger the man's sobs calm down, letting the plant go Sykkuno walked back into the ship. 

Sniffling as he wipes his eyes and nose he stays there, slowly lowering himself to sit next to the door, tucked away into a corner, hidden by a few boxes of... something. Sykkuno takes of the com on his wrist just when it beeps to indicate that he's being called, sighing he turns it off and sets it on the ground next to him where he's tucked himself away. Throwing his head back against the cold metal of the wall he sighs, swallowing some saliva. Closing his eyes the man hugs his knees close to his chest and rests his cheek on top of his knees, his eyes are still closed he breathes. 

_"I could listen to you talk about some of the most boring shit in any universe and it would be the best."_

_Sykkuno laughs, rubbing at his arms as he shrinks into himself, lowering his head in hopes that Corpse can't see the blush that's spreading over his cheeks. What's with the man and complimenting Sykkuno?_

_"I'm pretty sure you would fall asleep, Corpse."_

_The other man hums, it's really low, more like a rumble than anything. It makes Sykkuno's hair stand on end. **He** could listen to Corpse talked about anything and everything. _

_"Then it's a win-win. I could finally get some sleep as my favorite song plays in the background, and you could go over your notes out loud without anyone fucking with you about."_

_Another laugh leaves Sykkuno's throat, cheeks burning read at what Corpse was implying, **his voice, a song.** And Corpses **favorite**? What nonsense was the man going on about? _

"—kkuno? Sykkuno?!" When had he fallen asleep, it's not like he's awake, his mouth is still close and so are his eyes, everything is dull to his ears and when he takes a inhales, nice and deep, his ears pop so hard he jumps a little. "Rae, he's not here! We've checked the entire fucking ship twice now, he's nowhere! None of the bikes are missing and there is no way he would've gone outside without his helmet!" Ludwig sounds mad.

The sound of hurried footsteps helps Sykkuno wake up a little more, lifting his head from his knees and rubbing at the warm, almost raw flesh. "Maybe he really is outside?" Raechel sounds worried. 

"Have you guys had any luck? Any at all?" Lily's voice is breathless, higher than usual, it's quiet for a while, "we need to fucking find him! Corpse has tried getting up from bed too many times and I'm not sure Tina can stop him the next time! Where the fuck is Sykkuno! Has anyone checked cams!" Lily sounds distressed, on the verge of tears and Sykkuno doesn't want to make her cry but his body doesn't want to get up. 

"It shows him leaving, and the door opened for entry but he isn't shown leaving the area." Leslie also sounds worried. Okay, Sykkuno needs to get up. 

With a small grunt, he gets up, the uniform sound of everyone moving startles him to look up only to find his friends pointing their weapons at him. How wasn't Corpse terrified? Maybe he was, Sykkuno doesn't know him well enough to really understand him.

They all gasp and then Lily is throwing herself at him, with an 'oomph' he catches the woman and pats her back as he hugs her. He's awkward just like always and feels bad as he holds her, looking over his other friends Sykkuno feels even worse. What was he even doing?

"Are you okay Sykkuno?" Ludwig's weapon is down, he steps forward a little and nods when he nods, "you had us really worried for a sec there pal." He chuckles and rolls his shoulders as if to drop all the anxiety he'd been feeling. 

Raechel just stares at him, eyes wet and working her jaw in a way that must hurt, she doesn't say anything and just nods. Leslie doesn't waste much time to come over and hug him too. It's too much and they thankfully pull away before he starts feeling too overwhelmed. Sniffling Lilly pats him on his shoulders. 

"Go to Corpse... I'm pretty sure he's minutes away from starting another search party..." Lily looks at him flush, "You really are his... favorite." 

As Sykkuno walks deeper into the ship he feels his heart clamp up with the urge to go back to his shore, in the ocean, and with Corpse. 

**Author's Note:**

> sykkuno in this fic makes my whole fucking soul hurt. so i thought i would write my own take on the lonely and obviously hurting man. the ocean is something that i live really close to and it's something that interests me as in im scared of it because its so fucking huge and there are **SO** many fucking things in there, hence why its so intriguing. also bts. 
> 
> the poem in the summery is called "In Neglect" by Robert Frost. 
> 
> i hope everyone who read this, enjoyed it. 
> 
> goodbye!


End file.
